Business Affair
by Sasi-in-Wonderland
Summary: A small Story about Sephiria & Baldor


**Business Affair**

Chapter I

She sat on a couch with a touch of worries in her eyes. She was waiting for someone to tell her how the situation was.  
"I can't stand this waiting anymore..." she mumbled. "Commander, you need to calm down a bit..." the young black haired man next to her said as he laid a hand on her shoulders.  
"How am i supposed to calm down, No. VII?" Saphiria asked.  
They both were in a hospital in cause of a mission went terribly wrong. Baldor was badly injured. Saphiria and Janus were waiting for the doctors' results.  
"Please, Commander..." Janus tried to calm her.  
Suddenly a door opened and Baldor came out of the room, barely able to walk.  
"No. VIII!" Saphiria quickly stood up to give him support. Janus went to the other side of Baldor to give him support too.  
"Urgh, Seven, let go off me. Don't touch me!" Baldor hissed. "No, look at you! You barely can walk!" Janus said looking to Saphiria. "What happened, Baldor? Why do they let you go? You can barely walk." Saphiria asked.  
"They didn't let me go. I signed that i can go on my own responsibility." He answered.  
"What? Are you insane? You need to rest." Saphiria said firmly.  
"No. I don't want to rest."  
"Oh come on, Buddy, don't be silly. We'll take you home right, Saphi-nee?" Janus asked.  
She simply nodded.

Chapter II

They arrived in the Headquarters where Belzé was already waiting for them.  
"No. VII?" Saphiria asked.  
"Yes?"  
"Bring him into my room, he should rest." she said calmly.  
"To your..."  
"Just do it, it was a command." Saphiria said firmly while Janus obeyed.  
"How is he..?" Belzé asked her.  
"He has three broken bones, he won't be able to fight for a while. Tell that the elders please."  
"I understand. They won't like to hear that." the tall man said.  
"Belzé, it was my fault. I have the responsibility. And i stand to my mistakes. Now please, do as i said." she looked at him.  
Belzé stared at her.  
"Are you worried?" he asked. "Is that forbidden..?" She replied.  
"Saphiria... you shouldn't worry too much, you know it isn't good to..." he started.  
"Belzé please..." she said.  
"Alright." he replied and went down the hallway.

Chapter III

Baldor sat on a soft couch in Saphirias room in the headquaters of Chronos. He was wondering why he had been brought in the Commanders' room. It was very unusual. The young man named Janus left had left. He was alone in the room and happy about it. He didn't enjoy company of people like him. But he enjoyed the company of his blind Partner whose name was Kranz. He didn't talk much either. He searched in his pocket for some coffee flavoured chewing gum but didn't find some. He cursed. Baldor very slowly stood up and searched for some chewing gum even if the Chance of that Saphiria had somewhere bubblegum was very low. He opened some drawers but didn't find anything except Saphirias diary. He never really cared about what was right or what was wrong. So he decided to pick it up and read a little bit since he was alone. He would hear her steps before she would come into her room and Saphiria surely had to talk about business stuff with Belzé.

He opened the book and started to read it. She already started to write it when she was a child. She was 21 by now. He read the horrible lines how she grew up only to kill. She had no childhood just like him. They both were only raised by Chronos to kill. He read the lines how she was tortured when she didn't listen to them. They chained her and gave her no food. Her parents got killed and she had to watch it. He bit his lips. He never knew that her commander had so much in common with her.

Chapter IV

Saphiria made her way to her room. She knocked. It was pretty weird to knock at her own door.  
Baldor quickly hid the diary under a pillow on the sofa he was sitting. She entered the room.  
"No. VIII... how do you feel?" she softly asked while closing the door slowly sitting next to him. Baldor didn't know why she asked. Did she asked because she was worried or did she ask because she just needed him to recover quickly to be ready for further missions?  
"I'm fine." he simply said. "I see..." she replied. There was an awkward silence in the room.  
Saphiria broke the silence. "You should drink something." she said and got up getting two cups and a can of warm tea.  
"Here..." she handed him a cup. He took it. "I never drank tea before..." he said and took a sip. "It's pretty hot..." he said as he slightly burnt his lips. Saphiria smiled. He has a soft side... she thought. "So how does it taste?" she asked. "It's actually pretty good." he said. "I'm glad you like it." Saphiria replied. "Commander... i should go to my room. I don't want to disturb you. You surely have a lot of work to do." Baldor said.  
Saphiria just shook her head. "Just stay. I have no work today." she said. "As you wish, Commander." "Just call me Saphiria... i guess it will be fine when we aren't on missions..." she said and turned slightly red. Did she really said that? "Alright, Saphiria. Call me Baldor then i guess." he said. Again there was an awkward silence. "I should change your bandages." Saphiria said. "Does that include your job?" Baldor asked. "Actually no..." she said as he took off his shirt. His shoulder and his belly were injured. Saphiria took a secretly look at him and turned red again. She slowly removed the bandages. "Saphiria... why are you doing this?" he asked. "I..." she started as her diary fell to the floor.

Chapter V

She looked at it. Baldor looked a bit shocked. "I'm sorry..." he said. She looked at him. "I'm sorry Saphiria." he repeated as he took the diary from the floor. A picture of a child fell out of it. He caught it and looked at it. "You should have had a careless childhood... not this..." he said. She bit her lip looking at him staring at her child-picture. "You read it..." she mumbled. "Yes, i did i won't deny it...it was like... reading my own life so far..." he said. She looked away holding back her tears. "My parents died in cause of an accident... i had no other family members... so i came to Chronos...i came here when i was 7 years old...so i'm not so long here as you...but... i can imagine what you feel..." he said. She stood up and walked to a window to watch outside. She was silent. Outside she saw some children playing with a ball. Saphiria laid her hands on the windowsill. Teardrops dripped on her hand.  
"Saphiria I..." Baldor started already trying to stand up but she wiped away her tears with her arms. "No." she said and turned back to him grabbing new bandages. "Just... forget about everything. Let's go on like we have to. We're not normal people." she said. He looked at her and reached out a hand to stroke softly over her blonde hair.  
"This is not who we are..." Baldor said. "We are hard from the outside... but deep inside we will be always normal people. We have wishes, desires, dreams, needs...just like anyone else out there... so why should we keep them locked up inside us and throw away the key? We shouldn't swallow everything down. Believe me it's more worse than just to let it out... i miss Kranz..." a tear was in his eye. "Baldor..." Saphiria whispered. Her voice sounded weak. Tears were filling up her eyes too. She never saw him that soft. And he never saw her weak and crying. But it wasn't weak. No, it was strong. The strongest thing was to reveal feelings which were bottled up deep inside. Especially when you were trained to kill. Those were the sides which they both locked away but finally they found each others' keys to them. "Saphiria..." he said. "Thank you..." he kissed her softly and wiped away her tears.


End file.
